User talk:Bakuhorma
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bakugan Battle Brawlers (video game) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlazeCannon15 (Talk) 22:14, December 10, 2009 None of those I do not think it needs changing but lets see what do you do.--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 16:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) hi are you updating all the atribute pages You were not suppose to put in pics into that page in that way On pages like that we do not put pics--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 22:41, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi nice going!! Doing a good job editing Thanks Thanks for your edit to the ares page Drago99 (talk) 18:38, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Reply Inferno the Hunter created this wikia, and to get your avatar up go to your preferences and choose a file from your desktop.Abce2|''Gene, lick''[[User Blog:Abce2|''the crocodile.]] 21:43, January 23, 2010 (UTC) :Look up at the top of the screen. You see your name, no? Look to the right and click more. Preferences will be there.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|''the crocodile.]] 21:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) ::It's a whole lot of bothersome code that I hardly know. If you want to, got to Wikipedia and search the talk pages of articles (such as dog) and find a sig you like and copy it. I'll tell you what to do after you get the code.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 23:43, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Please don't say that That comment you made was inappropriate. This is a children's site. http://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Bakulomar&diff=prev&oldid=35710Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 22:54, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'm not going to tell you that.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 16:39, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :I would prefer that you stop asking about other's personal info, but I will tell you that I am from Texas and still live there.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Gene, lick]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' the crocodile.]] 16:43, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Um.. hey you got the gundalian invaders date wrong. I saw what you said in Abce2 talk page. It's wrong and right now it's febuary 27th and i do not see any bakugan gundalian invaders episodes anywhere!! Either way how can episode 42 be the ending? maybe it isn't.... -Shinatashika Infobox Hey. What I did, was I went to source mode on Apollonir's page, and copied and pasted his Infobox, then I went to source mode on my page, and pasted it, but got rid of anything I didn't want. I did the same thing with Shun too. Hope this helped. Yule? He really said yule? XD Justinator119 (talk) 01:42, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'm not going to take all the credit. For me not to get sued, I have to say that I got some of the stuff at Bakuganbuzz. :) Anyway, It's like Primo Vulcan's spring arms, either that or it's claw/teeth things. I've got two, so I'll check them out in a little bit. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Both are Darkus. I've also got Darkus Dharak (current favorite), AirKor, Twin Destructor, Aquos Strikflier, Pyrus Strikeflier, Battle Turbine, Translucent Pyrus Coredom. That's about it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Nahh, your not bugging me. Got nothing else to do but sit here and listen to "Hotel California", so just ask away. Anyway, there's no evidence so far that shows that their being made. They could, but there's no pictures of them. I would doubt that they made Mylene's with Elico though, as they currently only put Special Attack Bakugan in the Evolution packs and the Special Attack packs. Ahh, the days when an attribute changing Preyas could be found in a booster pack.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:20, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::Cool. But I don't have a pic of it yet, I'll work on it tonight.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:21, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::That's cheap. As in cost.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:24, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Huh? $7=Social studies homework?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:27, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Homework is a cruel mistress.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:33, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::As in when it's not a ball anymore? When it looks like Alien?Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It gone bye-bye.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:34, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I was more or less expecting a bird-thing with seven heads. Oh well.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:36, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Maybe the dice tastes like cheese.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:42, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I wish I had snow.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:47, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::It snows about one day a year, in January. Sometimes we get lucky and we get two days of snow! Yay!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:50, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Dharak and Flash Falcon Fly (hope they make it soon).Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 00:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Ehh...I'm saving up for the new SAs. I really want Quake and Chance Dragonoid along with Lumitroid or whatever it's called.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 01:01, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::(Backs away slowly) I don't have Fortress, but Storm Skyress was one of my first Bakugan.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 01:04, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::To each his own I guess.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 01:07, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Nope, don't have Neo Dragonoid Vortex. It was just released with new GIs at my TRU, so I just overlooked it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 01:08, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Waffles!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 01:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::I've got to go.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 01:12, February 14, 2010 (UTC) On phone. Eating out now. Will be back on later.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 02:23, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I am back.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 02:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::No, it's just a copper gear. All I know is that the Battle Packs cost 19.99.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 13:48, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I'm focused on trying to find all the buttons on my Mac. Have you seen episode 40? At the preview part it shows Spectra using what is possibly a Battle Gear!Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 23:18, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cool. Heh, as a Ventus Brawler myself, it appears the only way they can get Shun to lose is to rig it.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]][[User Blog:Abce2|'' eat nachos!]] 23:22, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, I know. And please don't spam-post.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Spectra does not]]'' eat nachos!'' 23:22, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Testing new sig.. Give me back that filet o' fish, give me that fish.Give me back that filet o' fish, give me that fish. How would you feel if it were you on this wall, if it were you in that sandwich you wouldn't be laughing at all... OHH (talk) 21:57, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Why haven't you updated your user page?